1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and, particularly, to a retractable zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
The photography apparatuses (hereinafter, cameras) are trendily designed as compact as possible for their portability. Among members constituting such a camera, a retractable zoom lens constitutes a large portion of the camera in terms of volume and weight. However, generally, the retractable zoom lens can only move along the optical axis of a photographic optical system of the camera for achieving zooming in/zooming out. As a result, the configuration of such a retractable zoom lens is always bulky and heavy which often undercuts the efforts in miniaturization of the camera.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a retractable zoom lens with a compact structure.